


A Mother's Touch

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [13]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Shortly before he becomes a mother, Brendon gets some practice with a sick Dallon.





	A Mother's Touch

Throughout his pregnancy, Brendon was almost always the first person up. At first it was because of his morning sickness, getting him up at the crack of dawn. By the time that’d passed, the baby had started moving, Between kicks, craps and just trying to find a comfortable position with his growing belly, he found himself up early in the morning and up late at night, with random naps during the day. 

You can imagine Brendon’s surprise then when he woke up and Dallon wasn’t laying beside him. He might’ve let it go, but then he saw that is was four am, and he could hear coughing down the hall. Brendon pushed himself up to his feet with that, padding over to the door. Time to get to the bottom of this.

He opened the door at the same time Dallon did and they both jumped back a little.

“Jesus, Dallon, you scared me.” Brendon rested a hand on his chest, smiling a little but not putting in the effort to actually laugh. 

“Mmm…yeah, sorry.” Dallon walked past him, hand rubbing his forehead.

Brendon made a face, turning around and watching him.

“You alright, babe?” Brendon followed him in. “What were you doing up so early?”

“Had to use the water in the kitchen.” Dallon’s brain couldn’t decide which excuse he was using.

“Wha…babe.” Brendon waddled over, putting his hand on Dallon’s arm softly. “I think you need to lay down, get some more rest.”

“Good plan.” Dallon sat down on the bed, He ran a hand through his hair, yawning slight,y but the yawn turned into a small coughing bout. Dallon patted his chest a little with his fist, clearing his throat.

“Dallon, that sounded bad.” Brendon sat down beside him, offering him his untouched water glass. “Here, try to relax.”

Dallon downed the glass before Brendon guided him to lay down, but on his side instead of his back (being on his back would just make it worse). Once he was settled, Brendon pulled the blankets up, tucking him in gently as the older man curled in on himself a little. Brendon frowned softly at the sight, putting a hand to his forehead and sweeping his floppy, brown hair back. 

“Dallon, you feel really feverish.” Brendon rubbed his shoulder softly. “I’m prescribing you bed rest, plenty of it.”

“B-But baby,” Dallon almost whined. “You need me…you need me to-”

“I need you to get better, Dallon.” Brendon kissed his head. “Now you stay in bed and rest until you get better.”

Brendon stood up carefully, giving his bump a gentle rub. He was gonna nurse his Dallon back to health. Dallon always took such good care of him. Now it’s his turn. Brendon might be one month from his due date, but he was fully functional and healthy, and Dallon was going to have everything he needed. This’ll be good practice for our kids someday too.

***

Brendon’s prediction came true. Delirious and feverish, Dallon whined, hardly bothered to form sentences, and didn’t rationalize things like an adult at all. Brendon was struggling to keep his patience as he tried to give him medicine, adjust his blankets, or just get him to drink some ice water.

“Dallon…come on.” Brendon held up the spoon of cherry syrup meekly. “It’s gonna make you feel so much better, I promise.”

“No.” Dallon crossed his arms. “Tastes yucky.”

“I know it does, but so does booze, and you downed a fuckton of that, didn’t you?” Brendon gestured to his baby bump.

“Don’t want it,” Dallon insisted, pushing the spoon aside.

“Please…Dallon, c'mon.” Brendon was getting exhausted. “I need sleep too, and I can’t if you don’t, so just down it and be a man.”

“Don’ wannit!” Dallon whined, slapping the spoon across the room.

Brendon gasped, then glared, crossing his arms.

“Dallon James Weekes, you stop acting like a baby and take your medicine right now,” Brendon commanded sternly. “You are being absolutely ridiculous and you need to get better!”

“D-Don’t yell at me,” Dallon said, his voice quaking as tears filled his eyes. He covered his face and his hands and cried. He shook softly with his little sobs, coughing gently every so often.

“Dallon…hey.” Brendon rubbed his back softly. “I-I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings like that, okay? I love you, so much, and I just want you to be better, not feel all yucky anymore.”

“I-It tastes so bad,” Dallon sniffled, resting his feverish head against Brendon’s chest.

“I know, angel, I know.” Brendon held him gently. “It’ll make the hurting stop, though, make your head stop aching and stop you from coughing so much. I’ll get you some juice too, so you can chase it and not even have to taste it,”

“You…you promise it’ll help?” Dallon looked up.  
“Promise.” Brendon smiled softly. “I love you, babe.”

“Love you too, Brenny,” Dallon replied, giving him a weak smile in return.

Medicine soon taken, Dallon cuddled up in bed again. Using Brendon’s bump as a little elevation he slept soundly, his arm around his boyfriend as Brendon played with his hair softly. It was actually nice for Brendon too. He had a good heating pad for the night to soothe his recent cramps.

Good thing Dallon took his medicine, because the next day, he became a father.


End file.
